wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lorette Charpy
Annonay, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Pôle France Saint-Etienne |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Xiaolin Ning, Julien Kerninon |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Lorette Charpy (born December 3 in Annonay, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes) is an elite French gymnast. She is the 2019 European bronze medalist on balance beam, and has represented France at the 2016 and 2018 European Championships and the 2017 and 2018 World Championships. She trains at Pôle France Saint-Etienne, coached by Xiaolin Ning and Julien Kerninon. Her older sister, Grace, is also a gymnast. Junior Career 2014-2015 Charpy competed at her first French National Championships in 2014, where she placed seventh with her team. She returned to the French Nationals the following year, winning all-around gold and uneven bars and balance beam bronze. She went on to make her international debut at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, placing fourth with her team. In the fall, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing eighth with her team and fourteenth in the all-around. 2016 Charpy started off the season at the International Gymnix in Canada, placing fourth on uneven bars, sixth with her team, and twenty-fifth in the all-around. She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning all-around gold and team silver. She was later named to the junior French team for the European Championships, winning bronze on bars and placing fourth on beam, fifth with her team, and twelfth in the all-around. She competed at the French National Championships, winning all-around gold, uneven bars silver, balance beam bronze, and placing eighth on floor exercise. In the fall, she competed at the Joaquim Blume Memorial in Spain, winning silver on bars and placing fourth in the all-around and on balance beam and fifth on vault and floor. She finished off her season at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourth in the all-around and on balance beam. Senior Career 2017 Charpy made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fourth with her team, sixth on bars, and twenty-eighth in the all-around. At her first senior National Championships, winning gold on bars, bronze on floor, and placing fourth on beam, and fifth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning team silver and all-around bronze. After placing fifth on bars at the Paris World Cup, she was named to represent France at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't make the all-around or event finals. She finished off the season at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning team gold, uneven bars silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. 2018 Charpy started off the season at the American Cup in early March, hitting four solid routines to finish fourth in the all-around. At the French Nationals in May, she won gold on beam, silver on floor, and bronze in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Sainté Gym Cup in May, winning team gold and all-around silver. In August, she competed at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, winning team silver, a personal best for France, and placing sixth on uneven bars. She was then named to the French team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, helping France to a fifth place finish in the team final. 2019 Charpy competed at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, placing an impressive fourth in the all-around. At the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, she placed eighth in the all-around, sixth on the uneven bars, and won bronze on balance beam. In late June, she competed at the European Games in Belarus, impressively winning silver in the all-around and placing sixth on bars and beam. She competed at the Paris World Cup in September, but didn't make the event finals after falling on uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed fifth with her team and helped France qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2016-2017 - "Mirage" by Lindsey Stirling